Snapshots
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: 50 sentences. 50 moments. RusCan. Fluffy. Oneshot


1. Smile

Russia was surprised to find that he was able to smile when he was near Canada's warm presence.

2. Touch

Canada's face heats up when Russia gently touches his cheek or his hands lovingly, making the Canadian feel weak in the knees.

3. Hurt

Canada being dragged away from Russia by his twin and unable to speak out hurt him, but seeing Ivan's dejected face was more painful than his twin's tight grip.

4. Comfort

Russia is never good with words, so whenever he sees Canada upset he hugs him without asking, which the Canadian appreciates greatly.

5. Jealousy

Russia was not a jealous man, but seeing Prussia with a smirk on his face leaning closer to an oblivious Canada compelled him to smack him senseless with his pipe; he would never admit to being green with envy.

6. Friendship

Their companionship was odd at first, and it seemed unstable in the eyes of the other nations, but with time and some awkward moments, both arctic nations became closer than ever–and it all started with a simple game of hockey.

7. Happy

"What makes you happy, Ivan?" Canada asked, and he blushed at the reply: "You," Ivan smiled back.

8. Hugs

Who knew that Russia out of all others would be a hugger...not that Canada complained, hugging back shyly.

9. Chair

Russia's guilty pleasure was to sit on Canada and pretend not to notice him just to relish the Canadian's soft, warm body and hear his quiet whimpers.

10. Hockey

Whenever the two cold nations played hockey together and Russia won, he bragged and discovered that Canada was a bad loser, always calling him a hoser.

11. Kiss

They share soft, tender, innocent and chaste pecks on the lips away from prying eyes in the comfort of their own rooms, basking in each other's arms.

12. Pain

Russia was used to pain in his lifetime, and he couldn't bear to witness his angel to suffering: he would selflessly trade his shred of happiness for all of Canada's pain in a heartbeat.

13. Forgotten

When Russia heard that Canada was invisible again, he 'kolkolkolkol'ed all the other nations to remember his Matvey, so when the next meeting arrived and Canada noticed the sudden attention, he couldn't help but smile,knowing the cause of it.

14. Melody

Canada caught Ivan singing in the shower one time when he stayed over at his place, and he was in awe at how beautiful his voice was.

15. Snow

Russia hated the snow: it was cold and cruel; nevertheless, seeing Canada making snow angels made the snow more appealing.

16. Kumajirou

"I do not like this bear": Russia jealous over a pet...so untrue (though he may have to 'kolkolkolkolkol' just to prove who should have Matvey's attention).

17. Belarus

When Natayla found out about the affair, she was so furious that she chased Canada and Russia, intending to kill Canada and marry Russia afterwards; at least they can be together–hiding in Russia's room cuddling witheach other–at their unfortunate demise.

18. Poutine

Canada never imagine he would make Russia cry when he told him he was eating his national dish; Canada tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears.

19. Maple Syrup

Canada beamed when he was able to convince Russia of the joys of maple syrup ('It makes everything taste better'); Russia was hooked, adding it to all his other foods including his vodka, but his ego would never let himadmit it to his Canadian.

20. Revenge

Matthew runs into Ivan's arms one time with tears streaking on his face, making his blood boil; Russia looks at Canada with a sadistic smile and says, "Who do I kill, Sunflower?"

21. Manada

When Russia overheard the American talk about Canada's alter ego 'Manada' that appeared when he was angered, it amused him–but after the one hockey match when Ivan's gloating went to far...let's just say he had a very bad time and developed a new fear of the Canadian.

22. Insecurity

Matthew saw Ivan's scars in the middle of their heated foreplay for the first time and Russia felt uncomfortable about it; Matthew kissed each deformity with care, reassuring his Russian how beautiful he was.

23. Warm

Canada found that Ivan's hands weren't cold at all when he shyly held his hand, and as Ivan's cheeks tinted pink at the gesture, he slowly grasped it back.

24. Embarrassed

Even when they are still together, Canada can't keep himself from blushing around Russia when he shows him a genuine smile meant only for his eyes to see.

25. Caught

Russia passionately kissed Canada hard on top of the conference table, their bodies entwined; Ivan forgot to lock the door and France entered with a smile on his face: "Is there room for one more?"

26. Red

"Did I ever tell you...that you look sexy in that hockey uniform?" Canada is beet red while trying to talk dirty, but Ivan smiles at the attempt.

27. Scarf

"Take my scarf, da? So you don't get sick." Ivan wraps the material around the Canadian's delicate neck, and he doesn't mind the kind sentiment from the Russian.

28. Embarrassment

Russia was happy to show displays of public affection, much to the embarrassment of his Canadian around the 'wrong' people.

29. Trust

"Do you trust me?" Ivan asks, afraid of Matvey's answer will be, and soon feels a chaste kiss on his lips: "Yes...more than you really think, eh?"

30. Fear

Russia is terrified that one inevitable day Canada will realize that he is too good for him and leave him for someone more deserving, so he always tries his hardest to hold on to him before he slips from his fingers.

31. Date

When they officially went out on their first date, they went to get some dinner at a fancy restaurant, only to get interrupted by the Canadian's family; Matthew had enough of it and kissed Ivan on the cheek as payback (Ivanfigured it out halfway and did not mind enjoying their reactions).

32. Pancakes

One of the best mornings they shared was enjoying each other's company, talking about nothing in particular and having some fresh pancakes drizzled with maple syrup.

33. Greetings

"Hello and who are you?" Ivan said with a smile, and Canada with a peeved look replied back, "I'm Canada!"

34. Ticklish

Canada unintentionally discovered Ivan's sensitive neck when they were being intimate, and he would exploit that weakness every chance he had to bring a smile his Russian's face, whether he liked it or not.

35. Heart

Canada did freak out about Ivan's heart condition, and it took a few hours of the Russian explaining to him how 'it just falls out'.

36. Love

To say that Canada and Russia loved each other was the understatement of the century: they were devoted to each; it was as simple as that.

37. Humor

"We can always kill America? It would be fun too." Canada will eventually get use to his Russian's dark sense of humor; he nervously chuckles, but he takes in stride.

38. Technology

Russia was not up to speed with the latest gadgets: it took him a week to figure out how to reply back to Matvey's text with the new Blackberry he received from his lover; Matvey did get a text, but it was the wrongmessage. Even so, he still smiled, knowing who had written it.

39. Laughter

"It's not funny!" Matthew huffed out in frustration, ruining the 8th Blini as Ivan's laugh filled the kitchen in mirth at this discovery.

40. Eyes

What captivated Russia and Matthew about each other was not their eye colour, though that was one reason, but how the other's eyes reflected their own misery of being alone.

41. Understanding

They understood each other without much talking, simply by letting their body language speak for them.

42. Companion

Russia can proudly say that his lover is also his best friend, and that makes Matthew smile since he feels exactly the same way.

43. Past

"Would you accept me even if you knew about my horrible, bloody history?" Canada hugged Ivan and answered back, "I already did, long before. It doesn't change the way I see you."

44. Thunder/Lighting

Russia did not mind when Canada used his body to quell his fear of storms; he was glad to make his Matvey happy, embracing him like a life-line.

45. Taste

Ivan pulled away from Matthew's lips, leaving him in a flustered state, only for the Russian to discover that he does taste like maple syrup, which makes him hungry to come back for more.

46. Childish

"Matvey...this is not what I expected." Russia was puzzled when Canada pinched his nose playfully and innocently walked away, saying, "I got your nose!"

47. Fun

Their idea of merriment was Canada playing ghost in the G8 meeting and scaring the other counties, while Russia chuckleed darkly 'kolkolkolkolkolkol', making everyone pale in fear.

48. Nicknames

"Call me Matthew." "Matvey." "Matthew." "I like Matvey." "Ivan, it's Matthew." "Matvey." "Arghh, fine...you can call me Matvey." "Hooray, I win! Russia is the best in the world!"

49. Cute

Matthew mentioned an Eskimo kiss during one of their talks, which led to Russia puzzledly asking what it was until Canada decided to show him. He rubbed his nose onto his sweetly, making Ivan blush at how adorable it was coming from Matthew.

50. Anchor

To an outsider, Russia was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode into insanity at any given moment; little did they realize that Canada was the one person to keep him sane.


End file.
